Just Another Monday Morning
by sammy girl99
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy's fighting from a new POV. Much better than it sounds. One shot story. Complete.


**Author's note : I have been inspired by the stories with different character's POV's. But, what if it was from someone not among the group. I may add POVs from them later. Hope this works first fanfic so I warned you before you read it. If you hate it then you hate it. By the way Amy is one of the classmates used in the background I'm thinking the bigger brunette always seen in the purple outfit. P.S. I put a suprise in my story alittle romance not just JC, SL, but something for the Carl lovers. I don't really like this character but, I always felt sorry for him. Until I saw JTPH 2 that last scene with Carl and Mrs. Neutron was just alittle creepy if you ask me.  
I don't own Jimmy Neutron but, if I did it would go on forever.**

I sat down with a thud droppingmy school books onmy desk. Why did Miss Fowl always have to send them home with so much homework. Not everybody was as smart as Vortex and Neutron. As soon as I thought of their names I heard it. Huh, that time already I chuckled to myself. Throughout the room the other kids groaned sliently as two of their classmates began their daily bickering.

"I told you Nerdtron that it wouldn't work."

"Well if I didn't have to listen to that harpie's shierk that you call a voice everytime I tried to go over the blueprints."

What one of Neutron's inventions that didn't work shocker, I thought as I opened my Math book and tried to scribble out a few answears on my worksheet before the bell rang. But, my heart just wasn't in it. Like everyone eles in the classroom all eyes were up front at the two yelling. They always liked to watch. It was fun to watch one of them win and the other walk away in huff hands in a fist stomping back to their desk. But, lately it was different now whenever the fights got really good there was no more turning away but, an unusal eiery slience as they always seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. At this time I usually had to hold my mouth shut to keep from yelling out why don't you just kiss her already. But, I always held my toungue like everyone eles. I knew we had no right to interfere in this we weren't close like they were. I turned and looked at them the three who were next to them.

There was Libby, Cindy's best friend, who always seemed to have her friend's back. She was one of the coolest girls in our school. A dark skinned beauty with not only great fashion sense but, a great sense in music and here she was now was snapping her fingers and shuffling her feet. I looked more closely and saw that under her braids was a set of headphones.No wonder she never went mad by all their constantly quarrling she could never hear it. As if by cue she lowered her headphones and spoke, "Cin, come on girl lets just take our seats and finish this later Miss Fowl will be here soon,." She was always the voice of reason whenever Cindy 's stubborness and mouth got the better of her. Libby walked over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. But, Cindy ignored here only to hurl another round of insults at the boy standing next to her.

Libby rolled her eyes and whispered something to Sheen another friend, and according to him her boyfriend. Sheen who was not paying any attention to the two and was busy reading an UltraLord comic book. (And yes I made Sheen read but, come on its a comic book) Sheen looked up from the comic book and with a dreamy look said alittle too loudly "Whatever you say my UltraQueen!" As he followed her to the desks behind them. Libby gave an annoyed sigh but, if you ask me when she turned to sit down I thought I saw her give him sly alittle smile. Sheen was the most unusal boy in our class hell, our school. His height and age were not the only thing different from the rest of the boys in our class. (he was held back two years) But he held an obsession to Ultra Lord, that old t.v. show on channel 27. He brought it up everyday in school and at our at the playground. I always wondered how they put up with it. Within two minutes of listening to himhe always made me want to pull my ears off. And that wasn't the worst of it. He always seemed to be on the go his feet and hands were constantly shaking and tapping against his desk causing him to not only annoy me but others around him. Maybe it was too much sugar or a syptom of a failed invention from Neutron.

Now all that stood next to them was the last one Carl. The most sweetest guy in the world. Sure he wasn't what the other girls thought was cute. They all wanted Nick and I do have to admitt that even I had feelings for him in the beginning of the school year too. But, ever since that day I heard him talk about what he wanted to do for living. I mean how can you not fall for a guy that wants to help the world by raising llamas for the greater good. And here he was nervously pushing up his glasses with his one finger shifting his weight from one foot to the other as if not knowing whether to help his best friend Jimmy or to follow Sheen to his desk. "Uh Jimmy," he said running one of his hands through his short flaming red hair while looking up at the clock. But, of course he was ignored as Jimmy and Cindy's bickering got louder by the minute. I followed his gaze and looked up at the clock uh oh Miss Fowl should be here any minute. Carl was now looking around at Sheen and Libby as if to ask for help in stopping them.

"Carl why don't you just sit down and let them argue. They are bound to get tired or something. And Miss Fowl will be in here soon she can stop them," Sheen said tapping his fingers on his desk while he opened up his comic book agian.

I gave Carl alittle smile and a look of encouragement but, quickly turned away when I thought I saw his gaze shift to me and the rest of the class. Poor guy I thought all he wants his two friends to stop fighting. I returned my loving gaze when I knew that he wasn't looking. Jimmy was shaking his fist in the air while yelling at the small blonde standing next to him. For being the smallest guy in our class he sure has the biggest temper I noticed. His big brown hairstyle swayed with each insult and his eyes seemed to dance as they tried and failed to stare down Cindy. He took a step forward yelling louder his body tensing with each step. " I told you Cindy not to make fun of my inventions anymore!"

"Well I will when they stop exploding, starting on fire, or causing imenment danger to this town or the world," Cindy yelled back throwing her ponytail behind her. She alknowingly crossed her arms in front of her striped green top. She matched Jimmy's stare with her dark green eyes as she also took a step towards him. My heart along with probably everybody eles's was racing now they were so close to each other. As if noticing this themselves their attitudes seemed to change. Their eyes and facial expressions seemed to soften. I noticed Jimmy mouth turn from a angry frown to a goofy grin while Cindy's know it all pout fell as she slowly bit her bottom lip. Their faces were closer now slowly (painfully slow) getting closer by the secend. I held my breath as I heard a few others next to me do the same. Hell, the whole class was. Even the cool kids in the back who were usually using this time to talk and make fun of the others were quiet. Were they acutally going to do it. Man, soap opera relationships took longer to get going than this one. Come on kiss her already, I yelled in my head. They were so close just alittle bit more...

"Enough already! Can't you see your constant fighting is tearing us apart," Carl screamed throwing himself in between the two lovebirds.

Jimmy and Cindy jerked back with horrified expressions. With heads hung low they slowly walked back to their seats. While the rest of us let out our breaths out at the same time. I heard a one of the kids in the back mummur, " Wait to go fat boy we were so close. If those two had kissed we wouldn't have to listen to their constant agruing."

I looked over at Carl who was now sucking on his inhaler unaware of what he just had interupted. I shook my head poorguy if only he knew. I watched him return to his seat next to Jimmy smiling at him with that sweet grin of his. He must have thought he was helping his friend instead of hurting his chances and all of ours of stopping this stupid feud. Mrs. Fowl finally entered the room oblivious to what had happened a few minutes ago. I sighed as I put my books away then agian what's new it's like this everyday it's just another Monday.

**Author's note: I know my spelling and punctionation could be better. But, it's my very first fan fic give me a break. Please r+r . And if you see any chance for improvement I would like to know. And if you if like my story and want me to write more tell me. I have plenty of more story ideas. Thank you.**


End file.
